


Team-Building Can Just Be Shooting Each Other

by Unholy_Author



Series: Femslash February 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash February, Multi, This is still my favorite OT3 even if no one else ships it, Zenyatta and Satya are friends and no one can tell me otherwise, jk it's just paintball, they're in mortal danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Winston sometimes likes to try team-building exercises, and Overwatch gets way too into it.





	Team-Building Can Just Be Shooting Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, my first piece for Femslash February this year, though I'm already behind. Any requests for the rest of the month?

Olivia scowled, glancing over at Satya for a moment before poking her head out from their cover, checking. They’d been shot at, but neither of them could tell where it had come from. It’s not as though there were limited hiding places. They were just to the east of the Gibraltar watch point, and there were trees and undergrowth as well as several abandoned buildings. Olivia’s finger rested on the edge of the trigger, tense.

“I don’t see anything,” she hissed, settling back next to her. Satya looked vaguely concerned. She wasn’t used to using an actual gun, and the stakes were high for this mission. She jumped and Olivia barely stifled an angry scream when someone vaulted over the plywood that was shielding them.

“Hush, it’s me,” Amélie said, her breathing a little harsh.

“Did you see anyone on the way?” Satya asked.

“McCree and the elder Shimada have holed up together to the south. I managed to distract them and get away,” she said. “There’s someone here, I assume?”

“Yea, we don’t know where they are, though,” Olivia said with a small frown. Amélie poked her head up over the plywood and immediately ducked back down.

“The younger Shimada,” she said. Satya frowned a bit.

“Where is Zenyatta? The two are never far from each other.” Olivia looked around a little more urgently.

“Fuck. Has he been shot already?” she asked.

“If he was, Genji would be taking more risks. He’s waiting for something,” Olivia said. Amélie nodded her agreement.

“As long as we do not know where he is, we are stuck,” Amélie said. There was a sudden shout and the sound of movement, followed by Genji bursting out of cover and dashing to the left.

“We need to-!” Olivia started, rising a bit and starting to point her gun.

“No, stay down,” Satya countered, tugging her back. Only a second later Genji grunted in pain as paint exploded across his back and he fell to a knee.

“Gotcha!” Lena announced excitedly, blinking over to help him up. Amélie gave a small smile and set her gun on top of the plywood to stabilize it, aiming silently and carefully. Genji was making faces at Lena, knowing he couldn’t speak once he’d been shot but trying to warn her. It was too late. Lena gasped and stumbled a bit as bright purple paint covered her back. She sighed.

“Ah, nuts.” Amélie stood, setting her gun against her shoulder with a satisfied smirk.

“Watch for Zenyatta,” she said as she walked over to the pair. Satya and Olivia stood and walked behind her, both keeping their eyes peeled for the monk. 

Amélie went to Lena and swiped a finger through the paint on her back, then made a mark on her forearm with the paint, right next to three other.

“Thank you for your cooperation,” Amélie said. Lena puffed up her cheeks at her, unhappy. Genji shook his head but looked amused by all of this.

“Is it just me or was that really hot?” Olivia whispered to Satya, who shot her a look. “Oh, you know I’m right.” Amélie turned to say something to them and her eyes narrowed, grabbing Satya and pulling her to the right. Amélie grunted as blue paint burst against her stomach, and Olivia had just long enough to look startled before she suffered the same fate. Satya threw down her gun and raised her hands.

“I surrender,” she called quickly. “If you get paint on me I will _dismantle_ you.” Zenyatta drifted out from behind a tree and gave a small wave.

“Ah, hello Satya. I apologize, that first shot was not meant for you. My aim is quite lacking when using guns,” he admitted. She straightened, but allowed a small smile.

“Mine as well. May I suggest that we stay with our usual weapons?”

“I must agree with you, my friend,” Zenyatta laughed. “Are you still available for tea tomorrow?”

“Yes, I look forward to it,” she said with a nod.

“Aren’t you dead, too?” Olivia asked with a frown. Satya turned and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, but if I am not mistaken, Zenyatta is the only one who is actually still playing here, so there is no way for me to help him. It’s not as though I’m telling him where the others are.”

“Ah, but I would hate for you to get in trouble. We can speak once the game is done.” Zenyatta said, voice vaguely amused. “Genji, will you come with me?” he asked, because technically that was not against the rules. Genji flashed a thumbs up, following him quickly as Zenyatta started floating away.

“I’m gonna go find he big guy, I’ll see you all later!” Lena said with a salute before blinking away. Olivia tossed her gun between her hands, leaning against a tree.

“Who do you think’s going to win?” she asked, mostly just to pass the time. She honestly would have thought Amélie would have won, and that wasn’t just because they were dating. She may have, if she hadn’t taken the paint ball for Satya. But lord, if Satya had gotten hit with paint there would have been hell.  
“McCree,” Amélie said after a moment of thought. Olivia raised an incredulous eyebrow.

“Oh? What makes you say that?”

“He is not a bad shot, and Shimada is more likely to get provoked into a mistake,” she explained. Satya was rubbing her left thumb against her index finger the way she tended to when she was deep in thought.

“I would say, rather, that there is a high likelihood of Zenyatta winning, though I agree with your assessment of Hanzo and Jesse,” she said slowly.

“Zen? Really?” Olivia asked. Amélie seemed to be considering what Satya had said.

“Yes, he will be underestimated and he can use that to his advantage, even if his aim is not as certain,” Satya confirmed with a nod. Amélie shrugged.

“We will see. Shall we head back?”

“Please. I would love to change,” Satya said with a bit of relief. This hadn’t been her idea at all, and she couldn’t wait to get away from the risk of being shot by a stray paint ball.

“Aw, you don’t want a hug first?” Olivia asked, holding her arms open without any intention to actually go through with it. Satya glared at her.

“If you get that on me you will be sleeping in a spare room for three months,” she said icily. Olivia just beamed and held out her arm.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, babe.” Satya eyed her critically for a moment but rested her hand in the crook of Olivia’s arm as the three of them started making their way back toward the carrier.

It took a few minutes for them to get back, even though both Amélie and Satya had worn sneakers instead of their usual heels, and all three of them were wearing civilian clothes.

As soon as they got to the carrier, Satya disappeared into the restroom with a change of clothes. Olivia pulled out the basket they’d packed before they left and opened it, groaning when she looked inside.

“Ugh, she took out all my food,” Olivia complained, riffling through it. “My energy drinks and all my snacks are gone.”

“That is not food,” Amélie said with amusement. Olivia shot her a dry look.

“Don’t knock my Pringles.” Amélie just smirked before turning as Satya came back out of the restroom with a relieved sigh.

“I feel so much better,” she said happily. She was back in her dress and heels, and they could smell soap and her perfume.

“Sati, where’s all my food?” Olivia whined.

“I took it out. There is other food for you, I labeled it,” she said, going beside her and pulling out a few Tupperware boxes labeled with pieces of tape and ‘OLIVIA’ written in elegant longhand. Amélie glanced around and, assured that they were the only ones on the carrier, began stripping down.

“Why did you replace all of my things?” Olivia asked, popping open one of the containers and looking inside skeptically. It smelled good, she’d give Satya that. It looked like lamb or goat on a bed of brown rice, and she could tell it was spiced perfectly. Satya sighed.

“This is good for you, unlike the salty, fatty things you brought,” she said with disdain. “But I left one of your drinks at the bottom.” Olivia practically dove for the basket again and came back up a few moments later clutching a brightly colored can with a broad grin.

“Oh, I knew you wouldn’t do that to me,” she said happily, leaning over to kiss her cheek while carefully keeping any paint away from her. Satya hummed, though she had a small, pleased smile on her face. Amélie slipped on a pair of black jeans and a top that she’d borrowed from Olivia’s closet, a crop top that had once been a tee shirt before Olivia had taken scissors to it.

“Could someone hand me my food, please?” Amélie asked, shoving her paint-covered clothes into a plastic bag and then pushing that underneath her seat. Olivia checked the careful labels on the containers before handing two of them over to Amélie, along with a bottle of water. “ _Merci_.” 

“When do you think the others will get back?” Olivia asked, sprawling on the floor by Amélie’s feet with a plastic spoon before starting to eat happily.

“I am not sure,” Satya admitted, arranging herself in a seat as she got her own food.

“Think Winston will let us do this again? It was loads of fun,” Sombra said with a grin. “I think next time I could shoot both of you.”

“I would destroy you,” Satya said with a deep scowl, shooting her a dangerous look. Olivia just laughed, waving a hand.

“Don’t worry, I know better. I would absolutely shoot Amé, though.”

“I highly doubt it,” she said, smirking. “, though I would happily let you try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my work? Check me out at [caitninja ](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr!
> 
> Want a continuation of this story or something entirely new? Check out [this page!](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/post/166332102140/commissions%20)


End file.
